Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division
Planning *The wiki pages are chunks of land, each owned by users. In their area, a user who owns a page has the ability to create objects or modify the terrain in said page. *After the war, the BTFF Wikilands were divided among three domains, each for a Faction. *After the war, the wiki pages were combined among the members of a faction, and the faction domain is the combination of those. *BTFF had a large Capital City, which contained the core Mod HQ, and Admin HQ. However, during the war this was destroyed and the Admins relocated their HQ to Chaturn. *Also, the Admin HQ should be a huge tower with six divisions inside it, and several hangar bays around it. There is a big assembly in the highest level. *For the Ultra Singularity, it is a metallic land, with the capital being the Ultra Citadel, a floating city surrounded by spaceships and futuristic tech. The domain accepts only those deemed worthy and is guarded by the Ultra Sentries. *Scidra's lands are an underground city, with a pyramid above it, and an eye in the middle of that. Around the pyramid is dark forests, haunted by slenderbeasts. In the underground city, Scidra has a mansion which is his headquarters. *Chaturn is a free area, with power neutralizes all around it, with only admins having any power. *The admins have the ability to launch green energy waves through kicks, this is "kicking". They also have ban hammers, which can ban users when they strike them with them. Extended Plot In Act I, Echo narrates the past state of BTFF. In Act II, Brandon and Nicholas are camping outside, when they are they are approached by the Admins, who offer to transport them back to Chaturn. They agree, but their teleportation signal is intercepted, and the two are captured along with Ulti by accident. Believing that they were captured by the Ultra Singularity, Toon sets out to talk to Ultra. However, the refugees are revealed to have been captured by a Scidra unit lead by Reo, along with Echo6, and Mettimeo, the madman and the resident scientist. In Act III, Toon arrives at the lands of the Ultra Singularity, but finds that they aren't all present. Ultra comments that Ren is missing in action during a mission. It turns out, the Ultra Singularity have sent Steve, Sixef, and Curtis to infiltrate the Edgelords and capture CaT. Meanwhile, Ulti attempts to negotiate with the Scidra, saying that these people are neutral and he himself is Admin. However, Echo6 chooses to neglect that much, and argues that they are prisoners of war, as they have trespassed on Scidra land. Sci arrives with Dakota and Dyten, with Dyten immediately accusing Echo6 of treason. Sci orders Reo to free Ulti, but doesn't free the neutrals, leading to Ulti calling him the fiend. Immediately, they are revealed to be under attack by the Edgelords. In Act IV, The Edgelords battle the Ultra Singularity infiltrators, and successfully defeat them. CaT decides to behead them, and even begins in the process, when Yopo and Bat arrive, and offer the prisoners the choice of becoming neutral and falling under their protection. The prisoners refuse. CaT asks Yopo, "old friend", what brings him there, and he says that peace between the teams is now as important as ever, as "something has awakened". Realizing that their "old friend is returning", CaT commands his men-at-arms to assemble, but it is too late to recall the other infiltrators that have left. Meanwhile, the main villain awakens amongst the trolls, and orders them all to rise, as he is planning to obliterate the BTFF that he once built. In Act V, Scidra forces fight back against the Edgelord infiltrators, Primal, Aaron, and Nas. Primal runs into the neutral prisoners, and frees them, to Aaron's chagrin. Aaron reprimands Primal on his decision. Meanwhile, Ultra Singularity's Ren is riding away from the troll wilds, carrying news of the attack, and runs into Mig in the troll wilds. After some hostility, the two decide to work together to get the news back to the leaders, with Mig saying that Yopo is already at the Edgelord base. The two are then attacked by a troll horde, but they are saved by Paper. In Act VI, CaT directs the remnants of the Edgelord army out of their base, and is planning to fight the troll attack. But they are intercepted by the Ultra Singularity army, who begins attacking them, accusing them of having captured the neutrals, and ask for their infiltrators back. The two armies clash. Flashback to Toon who had failed to stop the Ultra Singularity army, so he races out to meet with Mig. Meanwhile, Paper explains how he went missing on purpose to avoid being detected and how he had been scouting near the troll horde settlements. In Act VII: Meanwhile, Ulti is leaving the Scidra compound after the earlier advancement, and encounters Toon. The two debate what happened since they last met, and are just in time as the troll horde attacks. Meanwhile, Scidra lays weakened, and is unable to send out another army, as Mig, Paper and Ren arrive. They tell them of the upcoming troll horde. The troll horde engages the double army, and Ultra personally arrives to fight. He fights Duncan but is unable to defeat him, and dies. Plot In a wartorn BTFF, a massive faction war has occured, tensions rising around and dividing the users into three factions. The admins are doing what they can to salvage the wrecked world, but might not be able to defeat the upcoming troll hordes lead by a powerful risen threat... Script narrating: Long ago... huge green planet is shown, with a charcoal black celestial body with green glowing lines nearby being its moon. The camera zooms towards the green planet. narrating: There was a huge majestic land, called BTFF, blessed, Built to be Throne of the Final Frontier... camera pans across, showing the entirety of the land, stopping in to show two users standing on a white land. narrating: It was a great land, where everyone had power, and the land belonged to everyone. of these two users puts his palm on the white space, as the terrain begins bending, transforming into a meadow. The other user smiles, observing the sun as it rises in the distance. narrating: Everyone was friendly towards another, and each user was treated with respect... Ren, and Steve standing together on Chaturn. Brandon waves around his arms, speaking with no sound, seemingly speaking a joke. Steve and Ren visibly laugh. narrating: This land was watched over by a benevolent council, called the Admins. vehicle floats by in a city, with the Admins, lead by Roads, followed by Sub, Paper, Sci, and Brian drives by, the people cheering for them as they pass. narrating: And the land was in great peace and prosperity... Until the assassination of the Great Roads. wounded Roads is shown, on the steps of a temple, as Sci rushes over to help him, while Sub is shown angrily looking for the source of the attack. narrating: The assassination sent the world into a civil war, where three factions dominated, each proclaiming the other as the killer of the Great Roads. armies are shown to be clashing together in the middle of the metropolis city, each wrestling for control. narrating: First, there was Scidra, fromed by the followers of the great resigned Admin Sci. They believed in the power of knowledge, and believed that the Admin council was corrupt. is shown with huge white tendrils coming out from his back, as Reo and Echo6 appear behind him, wearing Scidra robes, and wielding a sword and a keyblade respectively. narrating: Then, there were the Edgelords, lead by the great Feline, who were accused to be the killers by Sci. They believed in the power of beyond the stars, and developed a grudge of the people who didn't defend them. the Feline is shown, with Aaron and Rob behind him, wearing a grey spiked jacket, while wielding pistols. narrating: It only got worse from there, as the War of Factions escalated, resulting in an attack on the Capital Ciity of BTFF. metropolis city is shown in all of its glory, until the armies arrive and the city is in ruins. narrating: Fearing the extinction of the people in Capital City, Ultra disobeyed the Admins' decision to stay and fight, and formed the Ultra Singularity and fled the city. in his Ultra Mark 3000 bulky titanium armor is shown, with Ahmad and Ren. narrating: Not many of the Admins survived the Attack on Capital City, and with the destruction of the capital city, only four admins remained, Mig, Toon, Yopo and Ulti. Forced to lay low, they immigrated to Chaturn, trying desperately to keep the peace. is shown hastily forming a forcefield around him, Ulti, Yopo and a wounded Mig. They all teleport away, as the armies clash in where they used to be. narrating: But the age of peace is long gone.. United, we had fallen. Divided, now we stand. Thus arrives the.. ---- ---- Act II flame is lit, illuminating the darkness. Brandon, a medium-height teen wearing a green jacket with brown hair is looking at the fire. He sighs, observing the place all around him. voice: Brandon, did you set up the tent? nods, as the camera pans to Nicholas, who is a teen with dark brown hair, wearing a grey V-neck shirt. He sits next to Brandon, warming up to the fire. quietly: Yknow...This spot...This is where I was sent to stop a feud between Scidra and the Edgelords... finishes gathering firewood, and puts it next to Brandon's fire. Nicholas: Which feud was that? Brandon: It wasn't a big part of the war...Didn't really affect anyone much...only me, I guess... moves some sand away from his feet. He begins drawing something with his finger. Brandon: I was demoted...Because I failed to make peace... quietly: Oh...Well... perks up, then looks off in the distance. He smiles. Brandon: That looks like a nice cliff to kick people off of, though. raising an eyebrow: Oh? gets up, and checks it, seeing the valley off the cliff. Nicholas puts his hand on the ground, as the cliff shifts, with the valley below it getting deeper. Brandon: Wait...Did you just edit? his pupils dilating: Maybe...? excited: I got a better idea! puts his hands on the ground, as the cliff is elevated even further. Brandon: Why lower the valley...when you can raise the cliff? smiles, as Brandon smiles back. Then his smile fades, and he sits back down. He sighs. Nicholas: Cheer up. It's gonna be okay. intense green light illuminates the area. Upon fading, before them stand four people, clad in armor, a dagger strapped to each of their belts. An Omnitrix symbol is located on their chest, with two sashes crossing their torso. The strangers have a calm and stern demeanor and appear authoritative. The Admins step forward, with Ulti leading them. calmly: Brandon, Nicholas. standing up: Th-The Admins?! confused: How did you find us? in a deep voice: It was quite simple, really. Mig: You made an edit, bros. Brandon: Listen, if this is about the failed negotiation, I swear, I did everything in my power to- Yopo: Relax, we're not here about that. Nicholas: You're not? calmly: No, that is not our primary concern. Why did you make an edit? nervous: Well...I suppose we wanted to relive the old days... serious: You have put yourselves in grave danger. The other factions may have devised ways to track you through your edits. Brandon: Yeah, should have thought of that. I guess we just acted on impulse. Mig: Either way, you guys ain't safe out here. You gotta come with us. Nicholas: And why should we trust you? Yopo was in the Edgelords, and- Yopo: Exactly, I was. Past tense and all that. calmly: I assure you, Yopo is trustworthy. He has proven themselves. Brandon: If you say so, Ulti...I just wish things were the way we used to be. smiling: We're going to make it that way, trust us. Yopo: And we'll need all the help we can get. You two seem to have your brains in the right places. Mig: So, you in, bros, or...Actually, there's no "out". Unless you consider death- panicking: Okay, okay, geez! We're coming, no need to be edgy, you know. Mig: What can I say? Old habits die hard. smiling: It appears we have reached a peaceful agreement. I'm very glad. Toon: Honestly, Ulti, you're happy all the time. I don't even know how you can manage that. Brandon: Uh...could we discuss this elsewhere? Cause as you said... Yopo: Yeah, yeah, all aboard the Chaturn train! admins press the Omnitrix symbols on their chests, creating a bright green light that engulfs them, as well as Brandon and Nicholas. When it fades, the six are carried in through a green tunnel of light, but Brandon and Nicholas begin glowing, being sucked downwards. Ulti notices, and grabs onto Brandon's hand, as the noise distorted tunnel fades. When the light fades, only Mig, Toon and Yopo are on Chaturn, a black planet with green lines going across. Mig: What just happened? Toon: Someone intercepted our teleportation signal.. a teen with black hair, wearing a green hoodie and black pants, approaches them. Bat: What happened? I thought you guys were bringing people over? Toon: I think the Ultra Singularity intercepted our signal and captured them, along with Ulti. Mig: Not cool, bros. Bat: Aren't they forbidden from harming us neutrals? Yopo: Technically.. But they broke that rule before, when they attacked Capital City. Bat: I thought Scidra and the Edgelords fought each other in that, not ganged up on Admins. Toon: They did only fight, but a lot of neutrals got caught in the crossfire. Some of them even died. Mig: And they killed Sub, who was like, the awesomest bro we had on the army. We couldn't fight back much after that. Bat: Oh.. Toon: Well, I'll be headed to the Ultra Singularity citadel. I'll tell them this is outrageous. Bat: Will they listen? Toon: 'I hope so. presses a button on his belt, as he teleports out. Meanwhile, in the midst of a dark forest, a pyramid rises, with an eye glowing in its top. As the camera zooms in through the pyramid, we see Scidra's underground city. 'offscreen: We can do this the easy way or the hard way. see inside a dark room, Ulti, Brandon and Nicholas are captured, each in separate tubes, unconscious. Echo6, with medium blonde hair, blue eyes, is wearing a red and black shirt, with black fingerless gloves, and a silver pendant with the Scidra symbol on it, the symbol of the eye. Reo, with a shaved head, wearing a tight black shirt, belt, and pants, along with a Scidra orange cloak over them, stands beside him. Echo6: We'll offer them the choice to join Scidra, if not, we'll see what we do with them. sternly: Alright, let it be so. Make sure we don't end up with a diplomatic crisis. Ulti's capture wasn't intended. Echo6: I know, which is why we must be very careful with them. is standing nearby, with black unkempt hair, purple eyes, and a purple tophat, along with a labcoat. He is reading from a clipboard. Mattimeo: This should go on smoothly.. jots down, "Brandon 10, Korda Six". He then checks next to their names. of Act II Act III see a small eagle flying in the sky. The camera pans to show it approaching a large metallic land, with a ravine splitting the land in half. A huge citadel is hovering in the sky, with several smaller spaceships surrounding it. the middle of the citadel, there is a huge throne room. Ultra sentries walk around, and Ultra is revealed, tall, unnaturally pale skin, red blood eyes, wearing bulky Titanium armor, stretched in a robotic fashion all over his body. He has a titanium helmet with two antennae. He wears a red cape. Thax: So, as we were fighting those wretched Edgelords, we had to sacrifice our important safehouse along the coast... deep voice: Outrageous.. You should not have engaged the Edgelords if it meant losing so much. is shown, having brown-ish skin, with a green shirt with the Ultra Singularity symbol. He is wearing partial Ultra Singularity bulky armor, but has taken off the chestplate and the helmet. Thax: I told them so, but Ahmad issued orders. Ultra: I'll have to deal with that. He shall be warned about his poor judgement. Thax: Yes... It's only fitting that way. enters the room, and bows to Ultra. looking at the floor: Long live the Ultra Singularity, King of the Exodus, and the Worthy Above All. is shown, being tall, slightly overweight, brown eyes, brown afro-style hair. He is wearing bulky iron armor, composed of robotic gauntlets over his arms, enveloping them, along with gloves. He fiddles slightly with his massive lightsaber's hilt. Ultra: Rise. What is it you seek? Creep: We have a guest. camera shifts slightly to show Toon and entering Ultra's throne room. Ultra: Oh, how nice. The Great Toon, the mighty Last Moderator has arrived. Toon: Ultra, before you do anything, I'm only here to talk. Ultra: Oh well. Greetings... Admin. Toon: Did you, or did you not, capture the neutrals? Ultra: Neutrals? Capturing the neutrals is a thing that can only ever be regarded, as... fiendish. chuckles, understanding the inside joke. Toon: So you are denying your involvement...? Ultra: War, my dear friend, makes up a series of desperate times. And desperate times call for desperate countermeasures... Toon: Ugh, I couldn't understand anything with you... Ever since you defied the Admins during the Attack on Capital City, and left us all to die! Ultra: I did what had to be done. Toon: Sub died because of you abandoning us and forming your own little Faction! Ultra: I did what I had to do to save as many lives as possible! It was a suicide mission and you all knew it! The Exodus had to be done! The Admins wanted us all to die, but I saved a lot of us. By forming the Ultra Singularity- quietly: I miss the days when you were still the Ultra I used to know... rolls his eyes, and turns to leave, but then he stops, freezing. Toon: Wait... Something is wrong. Where is Ren? Ultra: Ren is busy.. elsewhere.. on a private operation.. Toon: What about Steve, and the others? Ultra: Classified. Now, if you wouldn't mind gracing us with your absence... turns around, and faces the window. Toon: Ultra, this isn't you! Look around you! The Wikilands are tearing apart from the seams! War counts for nothing! In fact, war makes things worse! to some Ultra Singularity soldiers wearing bulky iron armor, composed of robotic gauntlets over their arms, enveloping them, along with gloves, they sneak up past, and reach a huge cube-like structure. They are revealed to be Steve, with green hair, Sixef with brown hair and blue eyes, and Curtis, with brown eyes and brown hair. Steve: Alright, we'll sneak in, capture the Feline, and we'll be out. No sticking around, or collecting samples, Sixef. Sixef: This is the Edge Base, the headquarters of the Edgelords. It was erected by the first Edgelord leader, the mighty- Steve: Sixef, we already know everything we need. We know all about the Edgelord base, and we are ready to sneak in. Sixef: Okay, but there's one more thing we need to know.. The Edgelords keep hordes of ocelots as guards on the edges of the walls and- Curtis: That's why we have the fish. Sixef: Yes, but, said ocelots were put in by the Feline, the current leader of the Edgelords due to his love of ocelots specifically. Steve: Ugh, why didn't Ahmad come with us? Why did he just send me with you? Sixef: Superlieutenant Ahmad is currently on a mission to the Wikiwilds to intercept some Scidra- Curtis: Guys... Shhh.. They're coming out.. is shown coming out from the base in the distance, followed by two soldiers. She walks over near them, and Steve takes out a hilt, which grows from both sides in light-saber fashion, becoming a bo-staff. Sixef prepares his lightsaber blaster, and Curtis looks out, watching her come. He silently gestures them to move, and they move to behind another tree. and her ocelots come nearby. Steve prepares himself to engage, but Clara soon moves away with her ocelots. Steve releases his breath, and he turns towards his allies. Steve: Alright, unpack. We need to go light. press a button on their armors, and their armors retract. Steve is shown wearing a green shirt with a turtle symbol, Curtis wearing a gold shirt, and Sixef wearing a black shirt. Curtis: Ready. Steve: Let's go in. to the dark room with Ulti, Brandon and Nicholas. The latter two are still unconscious, but Ulti is wide awake, talking to Echo6 and Reo. Echo6: You think we wanted this war to happen? We didn't! But things went out of hand and we have to do what we have to do. Ulti: Fine, think what you want. Just let Brandon and Nicholas go! They're neutral like the Admins. Like me! Echo6: As far as we're concerned, they're prisoners of war. They trespassed on Scidra territory. Ulti: Wrong! We were very far from any territory that you people call yours! You just want the neutrals for yourself! offscreen: Why is it something happens every time I'm away? camera rotates to show Sci entering the room and walking towards him, with Dyten and Dakota by his side. Sci: Why are you treating our guest like this? Reo: Sorry, sir. I'll let him go. presses a few buttons on the command console and Ulti's tube opens. He jumps out. Ulti: Sci, I know you still have a heart somewhere in there. Let Brandon and Nicholas go. Please, I'm begging you. They didn't do anything! Sci: I'm sorry, Ulti, but trespassers will be prosecuted. The only reason you haven't been captured is because I honor the code to leave the Admins free. However, there is nothing to protect Brad and Nathan. Ulti: Their names are Brandon and Nicholas, you... you... I used to look up to you! sighing: Ulti, Ulti... Old friend, when will you stop saying these pointless things? You believe in pointless morals, you believe in following the outdated codes of elders, who have long since been corrupted, and died off! Ulti: If they died off, then why continue this pointless war? Sci: I thought only the old Admins were corrupt, but now I see even you are now corrupted, Ulti. Ulti: Stop lying to yourself! You are doing this for yourself, there was never any corruption! Sci: Oh? Then who killed the Great Roads? Who ended the Golden Age? Ulti: We don't know! You all never gave us a chance to investigate! You just went out and defected! If anything, YOU ended the golden age! You are, after all, as they call you, a fiend! Sci: I see how it is now... I am sorry old friend. turns to Reo, who raises his eyebrow. Sci: Reo, Dyten, detain him. pulls out his two katana's, and Dyten pulls out his dragonglass sword. Ulti pulls out his banhammer. Reo charges at him, swinging two katana's. Ulti defends with the banhammer, and then kicks forward, firing a purple energy arc at Reo. Reo dodges, and Dyten hits Ulti from behind with the back of his dragonglass sword. falls down, unconscious once more, as they drag him to the tube. Sci: Oh, Ulti.. Why did you force me to do this? rumbling occurs, and Shahzeb runs in, panicking. Shahzeb: Sir, King of Scions and Elders, we are under attack by the Edgelords! of Act III. Act IV see the Edgelord Base, a huge fortrified factory-like building, with cement walls and spiked nets above them. It looks somewhat like a cube. Steve, Sixef and Curtis are hanging by near a wall, waiting for Clara's ocelots to move. They are wearing masks over their faces. Steve gestures them to move, and they run through, sneaking in. to Rob and Wat, playing cards. Category:Movies